Falling Apart
by Sun Citrine
Summary: Yellow Diamond, enraged by Peridot's betrayal, has sent a robot to Earth with the ability to dissemble anything, such as complex weapons and fusions. But, what happens when its runs into a group of bears and a Korean girl? Follow the Crystal Gems and the Bears as they attempt to deal with The Cluster and Yellow Diamond's new robot that threatens to tear the Crystal Gems apart.
1. Foul Play

It was a normal day at the Bears' Cave. Ice Bear was preparing a meal consisting of ham sandwiches and ramen for his two brothers, along with Bulgogi for their friend Chloe. Panda, meanwhile, sat in the living room while surfing the internet on his phone. (He was currently looking at his dating profile which, like always, had zero notifications.) Grizz and a Korean girl names Chloe were being more active than the panda bear and were playing catch with a frisbee outside of the cave.

"Overhead Death Throw!" Chloe exclaimed as she tossed at blazing fast speed. Grizz's eyes bulged as the frisbee came at him, as he did not expecting such a strong throw from the small girl. Instead of attempting to catch the flying object that threaten to chop anything that got in its way, Grizz flinched and dodged it.

"Woah! Great throw, Chloe!" He grinned at the girl, before he began searching around for the frisbee. As per the rules of Catch, the loser had to retrieve the frisbee.

"O-oh, thanks." Chloe blushed at the compliment, as it was rare for someone to praise her for something outside of college. She followed Grizz as he continued his search. "Believe it or not, this is my first time I've played 'Frisbee'."

"Really?" Grizz stated sith genuine surprise. He had assumed that she would've played it with someone when she was younger, but kept that thought to himself. "If you hadn't told me, I would've thought you were a pro! You even have cool names for all your throws!"

"Oh, well, those were actually the names of the Special Moves from a game I play..." Chloe looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. "...they make all games more fun, in my opinion."

"Ooo! You should show me it later! I love playing new games!" Grizz had finished searching the clearing that they were playing in, but still couldn't find the frisbee. "...Uh, by the way, did you see where the frisbee went? I kinda closed my eyes when you threw it..."

"Um... I think it went..." Chloe pointed the towards a bunch of trees to the right of Grizz. "...over there."

"All right, I'll be right back!" Grizz sprinted towards the trees Chloe directed him towards and began to investigate the area. He checked various holes with trees, looked through many branches and tore through wild berry bushes. Eventually, he stumbled upon the an item that resembled the frisbee stuck in branch.

"Haha, found it!" Grizz cheered as he run towards the object. "...Huh?" As Grizz approached it, however, he noticed that it was wedged with another object. It was spherical in shape and has a yellow diamond in the center. "What's this thinga-ma-bob?" Grizz pulled out the frisbee and then inspected the sphere. On the back of the sphere was an indigo gemstone with a octagon facet. "Ooo! This must be some kind of fancy jewelery! ...How do I put it on?" Grizz placed it on his head, but it quickly rolled off, He tried to place it upon his chest, but it lacked a string to keep it in place. "...Chloe probably knows how to wear this. Oh, I should go ask her!" Grizz thought to himself, and returned back to the clearing.

Chloe sighed when she caught sight of the brown bear. "Oh, thank goodness, I was beginning to worry -"

"CHLOE! Check this out!" Grizz exclaimed as he shoved his new found object into Chloe's face.

"Woah! Grizz, calm down... wait, what it that?" Chloe looked questionably at the object. She had never seen anything like it before.

"...Oh, I think it's a piece of jewelery. See, it has a gemstone on the back of it!" Grizz showed Chloe the backside of the sphere.

"Hmm... let me get a good look at it." Grizz handed the object to Chloe. She turned it around in her palms for a few moments, searching for some kind of identification on the sphere. On the bottom of the sphere, in small yellow letters read, 'T.D.A Yellow Division. Gem-powered Dissemdroid.'. "...Uh, I think it's some kind of... robot."

"What!? Really!? That's so cool! How do we turn it on?" Grizz eyes glew with excitement. He has only seen robots in movies, so he was beyond excited to see on active in real life.

"Um... I don't think we should mess with it. I've never even heard of TDA before." Chloe looked worriedly at the object she held. "It could be dangerous."

"Don't be a worrywort! It's just a cute little robot! It wouldn't hurt a fly, right little guy?" Grizz took the object back from his friend, but as he did, he pushed on the gem on the back of the object. The yellow diamond on the front of the object began to glow.

"DISSEMDROID HAS BEEN ACTIVIATED. LOADING..."

"Ah!" Grizz let go of the object, not expecting it to reply to him. Instead of falling to the ground, the object floated in the air, and began to expand.

"GRIZZ! What did you do!?" Chloe scream as she backed away from the growing sphere. It's body, which appeared metallic, peeled away slightly into four thick grey strips, forming its legs.

"I-I don't know! It just-" The ball interrupted Grizz by bumping into him, causing him to grunt. The object sprouted more and more arms and grew even bigger, larger than Grizz and Chloe combined.

"DISSEMDROID HAS INTIALLIZED." The dissemdroid had fully formed and resembled a centipede and had sixteen legs. It was no longer a cute little robot.

"RUN!" Grizz and Chloe yelled in unison, as they began to run away, terrified by the newly formed robot, which was twice the size of Grizz.

"OBJECTIVE: FIND WARP PAD.. ACTIVATED WITH USE OF EARTH LIVEFORMS... TWO NEEDED." The robot looked towards the fleeing duo. "...NEW OBJECTIVE: FIND TWO EARTHLINGS. ..TARGET AQUIRED." The robot squirmed after the two earthlings. Despite their headstart, the robot was catching up quckly. Chloe, being the shorter and less fit of the two, was trailing behind Grizz. The monster took advantage of this a swiped it's long metalic arm at the girl, effective snatching the girl.

"WAH! GRIZZ, HELP!" Chloe screamed in fear, as she dangled in the arms of the robot. Grizz panicked and immediatly stopped running and turned around whe he heard the scream of his friend. Chloe let out a blood-curtling scream as the monster slammed her to the ground, causing her to black out. Grizz, unable to move due to the sheer shock of the situation, gave the robot the perfect oppertunity to capture him. Grizz grunted as he was snatched up by the robot. Swiftly, he was hit in the head by one of the robot's arms, knocking him unconcious.

"OBJECTIVE COMPLETE. NEXT OBJECTIVE: LOCATE WARP PAD." The robot squirmed away, setting off on its next mission with a fainted Chloe and Grizz in hand.


	2. Lost and Found

The dissemdroid searched the forest for a few minutes, until it stumbled upon a hard platform, covered by leaves. It brushed them aside, which revealed a blue rock capable of warping it to many locations.

"WARP PAD LOCATED. ACTIVATE." The dissemdroid stretched out two of its metal arms to activate the pad, but it failed to work, despite it carrying two lifeforms from Earth. "..." The dissemdroid thought about a solution to its problem, and after a few moments, forumulated a plan. The two lifeforms most likely needed to become a part of it, for the warp pad to allow it to use it. The yellow diamond upon the robot's spherical face opened in its center, revealing a gruesome mouth. The robot then shoved the grizzly bear and Chloe into its mouth. "LIFEFORMS ARE NOW CONTAINED WITHIN. ACTIVATING PAD." The robot stretched out its arms once more, and this time, the pad activated with a glow of blue light, lifting up the dissemdroid to its preprogrammed location.

"Hey, have you seen Grizz and Chloe?" Panda asked Ice Bear as he began to eat the ramen his younger brother prepared for him. "Their food's getting kinda cold..."

"Ice Bear has not seen them. Ice Bear will look outside. Will not tolerate wasted food." Ice deadpanned, as he exited their gave and gazed the front yard. Instead of discovering a girl and a bear frolicing with a frisbee, he found the torn up remains of their front yard. Along with several slashes to the ground, there were holes in the ground that resembled a small human and a large animal, causing Ice Bear's eyes to widen. He quickly run back to the cave's kitchen and said, "Ice Bear thinks Panda should see this."

"Hm? What is it, bro?" Panda ask as he got out of his chair. Instead of explaining, Ice Bear simply montioned for his brother to follow him. Growing slightly concerned by Ice Bear's urgentcy, Panda obeyed his command and went after him. When Panda left the cave, he immediately gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected to find their yard in this condition.

"W-what happened here? Why is the ground so torn up? ...Wait, weren't Grizz and Chloe playing out here? Geez, did they create all this mess? I didn't know they could be so rough..." Panda attempted to smoothen out the roughed up dirt, in an attempt to make it appear nicer. "They should play at the park next time, its gonna take forever to clean this up... and even longer for the grass to grow back..." Ice Bear, realizing that Panda hadn't notice the thing that concerned him, tapped his brother shoulder and pointed at the hole in the ground that resembled their brother.

"Hm... yeah, I know, that's gonna take forever as - wait, that looks like.. Grizz!? Why is there such a big hole in the ground shaped like him!?" Panda ran over to the hole and looked inside, put found nothing. He also spotted a hole in the shape of Chloe. "There's no way something like this hapened during some silly game! They must've been attacked by something! ...Ah, what if it took them too!?" Panda began to frantically walk in circles and began shouting for his brother and friend, hoping for a reply, but nothing came. "...They're not responding! ...Are they... no... but what if... they could've been atrack by the pack of wolves, or a bunch of bees, or-" Ice Bear picked his brother off the ground to stop his rambling and turned him towards some tracks that looked like they were made by scrapping metal.

"Ice Bear believes those are the attacker's tracks."

"Oh, you're right! We need to follow them, then! Whoever attacked and most likey stole them might still be here. Come on!" Panda grabbed onto his brother's paw and started to drag him down the torn up path.

"Wait, Ice Bear needs to get weapons." The polar bear swiftly ran to the cave and exited in a manner of seconds, carrying ninja stars and his axe. "Ice Bear will give Panda ninja stars." He handed over half of his stars to Panda.

"Oh, good idea. Whoever took them might try to attack us too." 'I have no idea how to use these... but I'm sure he can use an axe pretty well. It'll be fine... besides I have no time to worry about that. We have to find Grizz...' Panda thought to himself as he took the stars from his brother.

"Anyways, we should start following this path, before they get away." Ice Bear nodded in agreement and followed his black-and-white brother down the path, hoping that it would let to their older brother and their human friend.

Steven and Peridot were left alone at The Barn, as the Crystal Gems were currently out on a mission to take out Gem Mutants. (Peridot lacked a functional weapon, so she couldn't go on missions, while Steven didn't want to leave Peridot alone by herself.) Steven decided to take her the Temple once the gems left for the mission, as he wanted to show her his favorite television show, Crying Breakfast Friends.

"Why are those energy suppliers secreating water?" Peridot asked, confused by the animation playing out before her.

"Oh, it's because Pear accidently broke Knife's favorite sharpener. It made her sad." Steven looked over at Peridot, who had a small frown on her face.

"Oh yes, that must be crying, then. I could hardly tell, this animation is so crudely done. It's not nearly as good as Camp Pining Hearts." Peridot eyes grew a bit wider, as she remembered the show. "Steven. Do you happen to have any more... episodes, was it? ...of Camping Pining Hearts?"

"Yeah, I think my dad has a few back at the Barn. Do you wanna watch those instead? I can just record the rest of this for later."

"Yes, I would like that." Peridot began to get up as she spoke. Steven acknowledged her response by nodding and hit the record button on the televison. "It's too bad you didn't like the show. Garnet (and Amethyst, sometimes) is the only one who watches it with me. But we can still watch Camp Pining Hearts together, so it's all good." Steven got off of the ground and began to walk out of the loft. Peridot followed shortly after. Just as they were leaving, they were interrupted by the activiation of the warp pad.

"Oh, the gems are back!" Steven cheered as the light illuminated the room. Steven's prediction of the pad's user was incorrect however, as when the light disappeared, it left a giant metal centipede-like monster in its place.

"That's not the gems!" Steven flinched as he came to this sudden realization.

"I-it's a dissemdroid!" Peridot identified it as one of the many robots used by peridots to take apart complex technology. "What it is doing here?"

"You know what it is? Is it going to hurt us?" Steven had already pulled out his shield, ready to protect him and Peridot in case it began to attack them.

"No, it shouldn't. It's a robot from Homeworld. It's only job is to break things down to their simpliest forms." Peridot explained to Steven.

"Oh, that's a relief then." Steven let down his shield. "But... why is it here, then?" Steven was still confused, as it was unusually for anything to use the warp pads besides the gems.

"OBJECTIVE: LOCATE TRAITOR PERIDOT." The robot suddenly began to turn its head around the room, until it landed onto Peridot. "TARGET AQUIRED. CAPTURE MODE ACTIVIATED."

"What!? It's trying to capture me!? A dissemdroid isn't suppose to be able to that!" Peridot was shocked by the current situation, but had little time to dwell on it, as the monster suddenly swept her off her feet. "Ack, let go me, you.. big fat clod!" Peridot hit the robot several times, but it didn't even leave a dent.

Steven, also stunned by the suprise, was unable to move. However, once he realized that Peridot was about to get hurt, he snapped out of it. "Ah, Peridot! I'll save you!" Steven resummoned his shield and threw it at the robot. It caught the robot off guard, resulting in it dropping Peridot.

"Quick, Peridot, catch!" Steven picked up a discarded nail gun and tossed it at Peridot.

"What am I suppose to do with this!?" Peridot had only used it a couple of times, and only knew that it could hold pieces of wood and metal together.

"Shoot it at the robot! If we damage it enough, it might stop working!" Steven explained his idea. Peridot, with no better ideas, followed his commands and shot at the robots. Steven assisted her by throwing his shield and other items he could find nearby. Multiple shots to the robot's arms resulted in four of the falling off. Steven's hardback copy of Dogcopter: The Book, along with mutliple hits by his shield, caused its 'stomach' to split open. Two figures fell out, but Steven and Peridot didn't notice. As this happened however, the robot began to screech, "ABORT. LIFEFORMS COMPROMISED." It jumped over the two gems and exited the beach house using the front door. (It was too big however, resulting in a gapping hole being formed.)

"...The dissemdroid is gone, now. We're safe." Peridot sighed as she sat on the ground, exhausted by the ordeal.

"Why was that robot trying to attack you? Do you think-"

"Yes, Yellow Diamond probably sent it here to capture me, so I wouldn't stop the Cluster. Fortunately, it failed, but it will likely return on a later date..." Peridot looked up at the roof. "...What have I gotten myself in to...?"

As Peridot sighed once more, a grunt, sounding like it came from a wild animal, sounded through the room.

"Uh oh." Steven thought as he and Peridot turned around, laying their eyes onto an awakening grizzly bear.

Author's Note: I accidently uploaded an incorrectly formated version of this chapter, but it should be fixed now. Please let me know if it isn't fixed though, I'm new at this, haha. :)


	3. False Impression

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school... here's the next chapter, thought! Enjoy!

"U-ugh..." The grizzly bear struggled to rise to his feet, slightly disorientied by the past events.

"S-steven! Is that thing... native to the Earth? C-can it harm us?" Peridot grew frantic as she realized that the animal was much larger than herself and Steven combined.

"Er... Maybe?" Steven shrugged, unsure if the animal posed much a threat towards them. It did seem very confused. "I'll keep us in a bubble, just in case." Steven continued as he summoned a protective pink bubble around themselves.

"Excellent plan, Steven. Know we can observe it's actions from this protected area, so we can determine if its dangerous." Peridot smirked, glad that she now has the upper hand in comparison to the creature unknown to her.

Grizz, after several attempts of getting up from the ground and falling onto his butt, managed to stay upright without collapsing shortly after. His vision, which was previously blurry, came into focus, allowing for him to examine the area in which he awoke in. It appeared to be some kind of home, similar to the one that Chloe lived in...

"CHLOE!" Grizz gasped when he remembered the events that occured prior to him fainting. "Where are you!?" Grizz urgently investigated the area he was in, ignoring the duo in the bubble. He checked under a child's bed, a television set, a coffee table and inside an oven, but to no avail.

"What is that creature doing... is this common behavior among all wild creatures on the Earth?" Peridot inquired as she watched the animal search through many objects in the house.

"Uh... I suppose so. My dad told me that wild animals like to rummage through stuff." Steven replied, also confused by the animals behavior. It looked like it was looking for something, or someone. "I'll go ask him about it." Steven stated as he began rolling the bubble towards the grizzly bear's current location.

"W-what!? No, we have to stay away from it! We don't know if its-" Peridot's hestiance was intrupted by Steven, who assured her that the bear couldn't harm them from within their bubble. "Can you even comminucate with that thing? You said that only humans were capable of speech similar to Gems."

"...No, but I can understandle animals, like my friend, Centipeedle." Steven explained his reasoning to Peridot as the rolled closer to the bear, who was now investigating the fridge.

"...Very well... this plan is logical, so I have no choice but to follow you lead. You may carry on." Peridot gave her authority to continue the mission, although it was no needed, as Steven would've done it either way. Simply nodding, Steven went up to the bear and shouted a greeting, but the ignored, seemingly stuck in a trance.

"Hm... he can't hear us... oh! I've got an idea!" Steven exclaimed. "Peridot, you can shapeshift too, right?"

"...Yes, although it is not ideal. Why do you inquire such information?" Peridot didn't understand why her abitites as a gem mattered at the moment.

"Okay, good! Shapeshift into a jar of honey! Bears love honey! ...Or at least, that's what one of Connie's books said..."

"Honey? What is a honey?" Peridot, despite being on Earth for two months, was still unfamiliar with common Earth concepts, such as food.

"It's a type of food. It's sweet, and yellow, and sticky... oh, I guess it would be hard for you to shapeshift into something you don't know..." Steven realizsd the fault in his plan, and tried to think of another one. Before long, another came to his mind. "Okay, new idea! Shapeshift into a drill!"

"A drill? How will this-"

"Please, trust me." Steven stared at Peridot with eyes that resembled a newborn puppy. Peridot let out a groan, as she couldn't say 'no' to that face. She chnaged her from from humaniod to a drill, similar to the one she used when constructing her robot that she used to fight Pearl.

"Thanks, that's perfect, Peridot! Okay, now I just need to..." Steven placed the Peridrill against the bubble and pressed it's trigger. When it collided, the impact created an ear piercing screeching noise, attracting the attention of the frantic bear, while also causing Steven to lose his hearing capabilites temporaily and the bubble to collapse.

"Oh my stars! The bubble collapsed!" Peridot, in fear, shifted back into her humaniod form. "We're exposed!"

"Huh?" The grizzly bear turned around in order to locate the source of the sudden grating sounds. Instead of discovering a construction crew, which he assumed was the cause, he found a young boy and a green-skinned girl, about the same height of Chloe. "Oh! I didn't know people lived here! I'm so sorry!" Grizz began to apoligize quickly, realizing that he had torn apart the house of the duo before him.

"I-it can talk!? Is that thing... human!?" Peridot began to freak out, as she had expected the bear to assult her, not conversate with her.

"Haha, no, I'm a bear! ...Are you... a human?" Grizz asked, curious about her strange skin tone. He had seen people with a variety of skin colors, but never one so... colorful.

"No! I am of a much competent species, refered to as Gems. (Hmph, if he can't tell the difference betweem Gems ans humans, then he is obviously isn't intellegent enought to cause me any harm.)" Peridot replied, angered that anyone would confuse her with... humans.

"Oh, sorry for assuming, little miss! What's a- oh, wait nevermind, that's not important! This is: have you seen my friend, Chloe? She's about your height, had black hair, a blue hoodie, and is... uh, human." Grizz suddenly remembered the urgency of his situation, as he was unsure of Chloe's safety,

"Chloe... Steven, is that a type of... what did you call it... 'food'?" Peridot, unsure about the name's meaning, looked towards Steven, whom finally had restored hearing.

"No... that's a name." Steven looked over towards the bear. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you, mister bear. Is that who you're looking for?"

"Yep! She was with me before that... thing attacked us, but I can't find her!" Grizz's worry was apparent on his face, as his eyes widened slightly.

"(He can talk!? Neato!) Ooo! I'm great at finding people! What does she look like?" Steven grew excited at the oppurtinuity to help someone new.

"Well, she's about your height..." Grizz repeated the explaination he gave to Peridot. He stopped however, when he heard a muffled voice.

"Did you hear that?" Grizz asked his new human and gem friends, wondering if he had imagined it.

"Hear what?"

"Gr-, -l-" A muffled voice, barely audible, reached the ears of the trio.

"Oh, now I did!" Steven exclaimed. "But... it sounds familar..."

"Gr-z, h-l-"

"That might be Chloe! Where's it coming from?" Grizz began to search the house once more. Steven followed him, in order to help him, while Peridot observed the creature from afar

"Gr-iz, hel-"

(That's so weird... that sounded like Ruby... but that can't be it... Garnet's on a mission with Pearl and Amethyst...) Steven thought to himself as he tried to help his fluffy companion locate his friend.

"It's getting closer!" Grizz cheered as he ran towards the Temple's bathroom. "She's probably in here!" Grizz ran into the bathroom, but tripped as soon as he did. "Oopf!" Grizz grunted as he stumbled to the ground.

"Ah! Are you alright, bear pal!?" Steven ran after his friend, but stopped when looked down at what caused Grizz to trip. It was a young girl donning a large blue hoodie. "Ah, we found you!" Steven joyfully yelled, happy that they finally acomplished their goal.

"W-what!? Really? Where!?" Grizz immediatly sprung to his feet and looked down at the person he tripped over.

"Huh.. oh.. H-hey... grizz..." Chloe muttered as she laid on the ground. She appeared to be tired and had some scrapes, but was otherwise healthy.

"Chloe! I'm so glad you're safe!" Grizz bent down and brought the girl into a bear hug.

"Woah! Grizz, you're squishing me!" Chloe laughed as the brown bear embraced her.

"Oh, oops! Sorry, Chloe, I was just really happy to see you." Grizz grinned as he loosened his hold on the girl.

"It's fine, hehe. But... how did we get here? Last I remember, you were trying to save me from that... andriod?" Chloe's memories were vague of the prior occurance, most likely due to her weakened state.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we're safe now. Oh, and this guy helped me find ya!" Grizz gestered towards the boy behind them.

"Oh! ...Thank you, it was scary being alone, even if it was a bathroom." Chloe slowly rose from the ground, in order to shake the boy's hand "I'm Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe! I'm Steven!" Steven returned the girl's gesture.

"Oh, that's you're name! I forgot to ask, heh." Grizz bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "I should introduce myself too, since you two already did. My name is Grizz." Despite already interacting, Grizz stuck out his paw for Steven, which the boy happily shook.

"So, Steven, ...so you know how we got here?" Chloe asked, as she was still woried about her well being, after the monster attack. Instead of Steven replying, Peridot walked into room, and began her complex explaination, "You were brought here by an andriod from the Gem Homeworld called the Dissemdroid. It's main purpose is to destory items into basic forms, so I am unsure why it was holding you two, but it dragged you and the... bear, to this temple via the use of a warp pad. The Steven and I damaged it, so in order for it to escape, it lessen its weight by removing the two of you from itself, therefore transfering you from your previous location to here."

"Oh, um, thank you..." Chloe was realived to recieve the explaination to her current circumstance. "But... I have a few questions... uh, firstly, who are you?"

"Hmph, if you must know, I am Peridot of the ... Crystal Gems. The Steven is also aligned with this organization." Steven grinned as Peridot mention her and his accosiated to the same group.

"The Crystal Gems? Cool name! Sounds like a title for a great movie, haha!" Grizz commented. "What do you guys do?"

"...That's is inrelevant." Peridot sighed, annoyed by the bear's overbearing personality "Any other questions?"

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, realizing that whatever a 'warp pad' was could've taken them far way.

"Oh, I know this one!" Steven cheered. "Beach City, Delmarva." Chloe's eyes widen with surprise.

"Delmarva!? But... that near the East Coast! Sam Fransico's on the West Coast! That's thousand of miles away! My parents must be worried sick..." Chloe's anxiety built up steadily.

"Oh, don't worry! We can take you back!" Steven attempted to calm the girl. "...I think. We'll have to wait until the others get back from their mission. Peri and I aren't suppose to leave the Temple until they return."

"How long is t-that going to-"

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'm sure they'll come soon. How 'bout pass time with a..." Grizz leaped off the ground, with his paws outstretched, "...tickle fight!" He began to tickle the girl using his claws, causing the girl the begin to laugh uncontrollibly.

"Haha, Grizz, no, haha, stop, haha!" Chloe attempted to stop Grizz by pushing him back, but had little success.

"Ooo! Steven wants a turn!"

Steven tried to surprise tickle the bear from behind, but Grizz notice him attempt and deflected it by turning around a grabbing him before he could land. He then began to tickle Steven and Chloe at the same time, using all four paws, resulting in both children hollering.

"...Such.. primitive behavoir..." Peridot sighed as she summoned her tape recorder. "Log Date 7 16 2. It appears that speices besides the human on the Earth are capable of communitive speech, although it appears to be a rare occurance, such as in a male grizzly bear, which is referred to as the Grizz. The Grizz follows behavoiral patterns similar to newly emerged gems. It engages in rough housing and is very obnoxious. I'll report again if any new information arises. Peridot Out." Peridot finished her report and put away her tape recorder. The others were having too much fun playing to notice.

Eventually, after about two minutes of an all out tickle war, a familar blue light erupted from the warp pad outside the bathroom. When it disappeared, three gems were materialized, by the name's of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Steven, Peri, We're back." Amethst nonchalantly stated as she walked off the pad. She, however, did not recieve a response.

"Hm.. that's strange. Where did those two run off to?" Pearl wondered as she began to look around. In the background, a muffled voices could heard. Garnet closed her eyes for a second, and then deadpanned, "They are in the bathroom." She and the other gems went to the bathroom. When they opened the door, however, they were met with a suprise. Instead of finding Steven and Peridot bonding in the bathroom, as per usual, they discovered Steven and a girl being attacked by a wild bear, while Peridot stood in the back, looking upon the scene helplessly. The three gems gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh, That bear is mawling Steven!" Pearl shrieked in fright. "Garnet, quick, What should we do!?"

"Knock it out." Garnet replied, while summoning her gauntlets.

Grizz, Steven and Chloe were oblivious to the gems arrivial, until Garnet's gauntlets apoeared. Before Steven could stop them, Garnet smashed her fist into Grizz's face, causing him to slip into a dark abyss, once again


End file.
